


Real FamILY

by love_write_edit_sleep



Series: Is There An ‘I’ In Family Collection [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Roman just wants to be a good dad, family tree, logan is 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: After receiving a phone call from the school about 17 year old Logan, Roman has no choice but to see why. However, it’s not about what he thought.Based after “Is There An ‘I’ In Family?”





	Real FamILY

The worst part about being a parent, Roman had decided, was the amount of stress and panic that came with it. 

It was like raising Virgil all over again; all the ‘what ifs’ and ‘if onlys’ plagues Roman’s mind. He understood why Patton worried about Logan so much, especially after Roman had witnessed one of Logan’s PTSD attacks first-hand. He’d been twice as careful since then, ensuring Logan was content and happy.

Logan wasn’t fragile… of course not, and Roman would never dare treat him like he was. Logan was a strong, independent young man, anyone could see that, but the boy had spent so long building. Wall around himself that he struggled to face the sunlight again. Roman was determined to help him break down that wall. 

But he couldn’t protect Logan when he was at school.

Roman sat outside one of the faculty head’s offices, fiddling with the collar of his white shirt as he leg bounced nervously. He found himself staring at a scuff on the knee of his red trousers, a result of trying to teach Logan football in an attempt to be a better Father.

“Patton should be here, not me…” Roman muttered to himself, burying his head in his hands. It was no secret that Logan struggled to trust Roman to the extent he trusted Patton. The only reason Roman had come was because-

”Patton Picani-Sanders?” Roman looked up from his seat at the teacher, having waited anxiously outside the office to be called in. 

“Roman.” Roman corrected as he stood, offering his hand for the teacher to shake. The teacher ignored it.

“Apologies. I’m Mr Chad, head of Biology. Would you care to come to my office?” He asked.

“Sure.” Roman nodded politely and followed the teacher down a thin corridor to his office. “I got a call about Logan? Patton would be here but he got caught up. Is Logan okay?” Roman asked.

“I wish that were the case.” The teacher muttered, opening the door and guiding Roman to two chairs in front of his desk. That’s when Roman saw Logan sitting in one of the chairs, absolutely terrified and yet to notice Roman’s arrival.

“Logan?” Logan jumped, looking up at Roman. “Are you alright?” 

“Where is Papa?” Logan whispered. Roman tried not to flinch at the question.

“I’m sorry, he’s getting ingredients for the cafe.” Roman forced a smile, placing a hand on Logan’s knee as he sat beside him. Logan nodded, all evidence of fear gone as he forced a straight face. Roman’s heart pounded in his chest. Had Logan had a panic attack? A PTSD episode? Had someone hurt him again?

“Mr Picani-Sanders, I wanted to talk to you about Logan’s attitude.” Mr Chad explained as he sat down at his desk. Logan looked down as though he were ashamed.

“Logan? An attitude?” Roman asked, ruffling Logan’s hair playfully. A ghost of a smile formed on Logan’s face briefly.

“Mr Picani-Sanders, this child caused a very large distraction in my class by refusing to hand in completed homework.” Mr Chad grew stern. Roman frowned.

“I’m sorry, did I hear you say Logan  _ didn’t  _ do his homework?” Roman chuckled heartily. Mr Chad glared at him, causing Roman’s laughter to die quickly. “Just, um, I’ve never known Logan to  _ not  _ do homework… Lo, are you feeling alright?” He asked, placing a hand on Logan’s forehead.

“Please be serious, Mr Picani-Sanders.” Mr Chad snapped, scaring the two of them. Roman pulled his hand back. “Logan refused to complete his summer term project.”

“The family tree project?” Roman blinked. “He worked on it for two weeks, I helped him do it. We spent forever collecting leaves and separating them into different types, and Logan told me a really interesting fact about maple-”

“Logan had one task! To make a family tree to the specifications required!”

“Which he did.”

“But it wasn’t his  _ real _ family.”

Logan flinched, a shaky breath escaping his throat. Roman blinked.

“…Excuse me?” Roman sat forward. “Not his  _ real  _ family? Who did he claim his Parents were? The 10th Doctor and Iron Man? I suppose Zoe Saldana is your sister?” Roman turned to Logan, who snorted before quickly attempting to cover his mouth with his hand. 

“Mr Picani-Sanders. This child was given the chance to complete the project again last night, which he failed to do.” Roman paled.

“Is that what you were doing this morning?” Roman’s expression fell as Logan’s eyes met his. Logan broke the contact, looking down at his hands in his lap instead. “You made a teenage boy do a 2 week project in one night?” He turned to Mr Chad. “He was awake at half past four this morning working on it!”

“This child should hav-”

“ _ My _ child,  _ my Son _ , stop calling him a ‘this’, he’s not just ‘this child’, he’s my Son!” Roman snapped.

“But he’s not really, is he?” Mr Chad leaned forward. “He’s adopted.”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Roman asked, reaching a hand out to Logan, who took it.

“This child was asked to complete a family tree. When he failed to complete the project to the specifications required, he then failed to provide another family tree of his  _ real _ family.”

“ _ Real _ family?” Roman scowled. “I  _ am _ his real family. Patton, Emile, Virgil, we’re all his family.”

“The project clearly states the family tree must be an  _ accurate _ family tree. That includes his  _ biological _ family.”

“He has no biological family.” Roman stood, enraged. Mr Chad stood in retaliation.

“I understand his Mother is dead-“

“How dare y-!”

“But his father is in prison.” Mr Chad pointed out.

“For abuse and attempted murder!”

“He is still Logan’s Father-”

“He has  _ never  _ been Logan’s Father!  _ I _ am Logan’s Father!” Roman slammed his hands on Mr Chad’s desk, making the man jump. Logan watched in shocked curiosity, his eyes shining.

“With your career history? I’m surprised.”

“You know what, we’re leaving.” Roman took Logan’s hand and pulled him up. “Logan did absolutely nothing wrong, and you have no right to bring our pasts up in that conversation. And, as a close friend of Thomas’, I’ll make sure you never set foot in this school again. Come on, Logan, leave the grumpy old man to sulk in his office like the child he is.” Roman growled, turning and pulling Logan away from the desk.

“Roman-”

_ “Mr Picani-Sanders!”  _

Roman stormed out the office and slammed the door shut. Logan looked up at him, thinking of something to say, but kept quiet when he noticed how angry Roman looked. They walked in silence until they reached the car, Logan slipping quietly into the passenger seat as Roman sat beside him, gripping the steering wheel.

“I’m not angry at you, Logan, I promise.” Roman assured him. “I’m angry at  _ him _ , he had no right. You did nothing wrong, I hope you know that.”

“I know.” Logan nodded. “Roman…?”

“Yeah?”

“Is… Is ‘Padre’ an acceptable title?”

“Padre…” Roman breathed, his heart almost bursting at the notion of Logan finally,  _ finally _ , calling him ‘Dad’. “Nothing has ever been more acceptable ever!”

“Alright.” Logan chuckled nervously. Roman did his best to calm himself. “Thank you for what you said in there… You did not have to-”

“Of course I did. I’d have done it whether I needed to or not.” Roman assured him. Logan nodded, thinking to himself for a moment before reaching over and hugging Roman’s arm. Roman rubbed the boy’s back. “That was exhausting, huh?”

“Yes… Painfully so.”

“You know you’re not coming to school tomorrow, right? You’re sleeping until the Earth completes a whole orbit of the sun.”

“That is actually more unhealthy than-”

“It’s that, or you can face Patton when he finds out about this instead of me.”

“You would make that sacrifice for me?” Logan smirked, knowing Patton would be a mess of emotions that he really couldn’t handle right now. Roman smirked as he started the car.

“Of course.”

_ I’d sacrifice anything for you, Lo. _


End file.
